


Elevator Adventures

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Elevator Break Downs, Fluff, M/M, MakoHaru didn't know each other as kids, rated for mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru lives on the seventeenth floor in his apartment complex, and walking that many flights of stairs is too much effort. So he's forced to take the elevator, even though it is one of his least favorite experiences. And one day, looking forward to the weekend, he gets on the elevator and is joined by a rather attractive stranger. Except the elevator breaks down. And Haru hates elevators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haru absolutely hated elevators. From the horrible lurch when they first started rising to the shaky, settling sensation when they stopped, and the ever-present smell of someone’s sick.

Nope. Nothing good about elevators.

Unless you live in a high-rise apartment building and somehow got placed on the seventeenth floor which is much too far from the complex’s pool and also way too many stairs to walk multiple times a day.

Which meant that for as long as Haru was interning in the city, he was stuck taking the elevator every day. When he accepted the internship with the graphic design company, he didn’t expect much from “free” housing. But really, seventeen flights of stairs? He was still in good shape from swimming in high school, but no one should ever have to walk up that many stairs. It had to be bad for your knees or something.

But it was Friday afternoon and Haru had nowhere to be on Saturday and Sunday (except for the pool, but that depended on whether or not screaming children would be present—he would settle for his bathtub if that were the case), so with two arms full of groceries, he pressed the button for floor seventeen. As the doors started to creak close, Haru leaned heavily on the wall, taking a deep breath in, when—

“Hold the door, please!”

Haru’s foot popped out quickly, smacking the sides of one of the elevator doors, a literal knee-jerk reaction. Had he not been leaning on the wall, he would have lost his balance and his groceries would have gone tumbling. The thought of his mackerel being wasted on the floor irritated him, and combined with the anxiety he was already feeling being in an elevator, it was easy to say he was not thrilled to see whomever he was holding the door for.

6 feet of broad shoulders, sandy brown hair, and the most vivid green eyes Haru had ever seen quickly stepped into the elevator, a thousand apologies and thanks spewing forth from the stranger’s mouth at the same time. He didn’t hear a word of it.

The grip on his groceries must have worried the other man, because kind eyes and sweet lips ( _wait—what?)_ were closing in on him, and finally Haru started paying attention.

“—again for holding the door. Did you want any help with those bags?” Haru pulled his bags closer to his body, unnerved by the sudden lack of space between himself and this… Magnetic stranger.

“I’m fine.”

The bluntness of Haru’s response physically moved the other man away. The green of his eyes was enhanced by the flush in his cheeks and Haru found himself wondering if it was possible for eyes to really be luminescent like that. It was like staring straight at two clear-cut peridot gems. Seriously. Was he wearing colored contacts?

“Sorry,” the stranger began, rubbing the back of his neck, “I didn’t mean to imply that you looked like you needed help, I was just grateful that you held the elevator open. Most people will just let it close and I’m running kinda late, and need to get to my—”

A grinding and clanging sound echoed in the elevator as it shuddered and came to a halt. Haru felt a shiver roll down his spine and he pressed himself even harder against the wall of the elevator. His companion merely groaned and ran a hand through his hair, looking at his phone and then groaning again.

“Oh god, now I’m _definitely_ going to be late, and I don’t have any reception in here…”

Haru’s eyesight flickered for a moment, locking on the emergency button on the panel but unable to move. His breath came in forced blows from his nose as he realized they were already near the fifteenth floor. If the elevator cables snapped or the power cut out or…

“Hey, are you okay?”

The pain in his neck made Haru aware of just how tense he was when his head snapped up to look at the stranger. He nodded stiffly, but his jaw was clenched tightly, trying to suppress the tingling sensation rising in his throat. If he kept thinking about how _trapped_ he was right now, he was definitely going to be sick.

“Well, my name’s Makoto,” the green-eyed man went, moving to the emergency button to press it. “And I really hope we get out of this elevator soon. You probably need to get your groceries to a fridge!” Makoto laughed hesitantly, as if trying to break the ice. Haru took a deep breath and nodded, focusing on the distraction Makoto was trying to provide.

“Mm. I need to get some of my mackerel to the freezer. It was on sale,” Haru added, “I bought a lot.”

“Mackerel, huh? I’ve never been able to cook fish. I always end up ruining it,” Makoto slyly pressed the emergency button again, using his body to block it. Why was he trying not to let Haru see? “Though, I can’t cook much to begin with. Instant noodles are about all I can handle these days. My mom worries that I’m going to starve while I’m in college, but I’m capable of finding my way around a cafeteria.”

“Of course, it’s not like I have time to really cook for myself anyways. I’m a lifeguard at the university pool and it takes up nearly all of my spare time outside of class.”

“You swim?” Haru inquired, a little bit of tension seeping from his body.

“Well, not much anymore, but I used to when I was in middle school. I’d like to join the school’s swim team, but I don’t think I’m good enough, so I just lifeguard. It’s a really easy job considering hardly anyone uses the pool outside of the swim team. It’s practically empty during the school day.”

Haru’s eyes lit up and he could already imagine swimming laps in an empty pool. _God_ , that would be such a relief compared to the poorly maintained pool here at the apartment complex.

“Do you, do you think that they would let non-students use the pool?” He inquired, his usually monotone voice marred by the hopeful inflection in his final word.

Makoto smiled and wrapped one arm around his waist, the other stroking his chin.

“You know, I think I know a guy that might let you in,” he responded. Haru’s breath stopped as Makoto’s smile grew even more. Despite the fact that he was stuck in an elevator, the prospect of swimming made him feel quite elated.

_If he didn’t die in this damned elevator._

Why did he have to think that right now? His pulse started racing and the tiny smile that had started to pull his cheeks up had faltered before flattening completely. Makoto caught the change in Haru’s countenance and quickly started rambling on.

“Yeah, and I work pretty much every day, so you could definitely come by whenever I’m working, and you look like a student, so no one would ever question it, plus it’s not a really big deal to begin with. The university is really good about letting the community use the pool as long as it’s well taken care of and a lifeguard is always on duty…”

He continued rambling for a minute until a loud beep pierced the small box and the crackly sound of a man’s voice came through:

“Sorry about the delay boys, we’re just resetting the system now. We’ll have it running in just a second.”

Indeed, after the man stopped speaking, the elevator began moving again with a great lurch that made Haru unsure of whether he’d rather the elevator just not move ever again. A loud exhale broke the silence that followed and Haru was surprised that it wasn’t his own. He looked back up at Makoto to see a hesitant smile.

“I really, really hate elevators,” Makoto offered unexpectedly.

“Me too.”

Makoto’s smile grew confident and made his green eyes shimmer. Haru wasn’t sure that it was the elevator that made his stomach suddenly flip.

As the bell chimed, signaling their arrival at the seventeenth floor, Haru was surprised Makoto start to step off as well. As the doors closed behind them, they looked at each in other surprise.

“You live on the seventeenth floor, too?” Makoto queried, one eyebrow raised and his mouth curved in an attractive half-smile ( _not_ attractive, Haru thought—just, aesthetically pleasing. _Oh god, those are practically the same thing!)_.

An abrupt nod affirmed Makoto’s question and also tried to shake Haru’s pesky thoughts away. Makoto’s smile evened out into a full grin and he started walking away towards his apartment. Before he took three steps, he turned and looked back at Haru.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around then…?”

Haru nodded again, readjusting his hold on his groceries. He watched Makoto continue on before realizing—

“Haru,” his name made Makoto pause and look back at him. “My name is Haruka.” This time, Makoto gave him another smile that made his verdant eyes look gem-like.

“A girly name like mine, huh? I think we were meant to be friends, Haru!” He called, laughing as he pulled a set of keys from pocket and turned towards a door. “And if you’re serious about swimming at the university pool, I live here,” he gestured to the door he was currently unlocking, “so let me know when you want to stop by, and I’ll get you in, promise!”

Nodding for the third time in a minute, Haru’s head kept bobbing up and down until he realized Makoto wasn’t looking at him.

“O-okay,” he stammered, his legs finally moving to head towards his own apartment, watching as Makoto disappeared behind his door.

The walk to his apartment felt strange, like he was walking through water. He felt pulled towards Makoto’s door as he passed by it, but he stubbornly kept walking. His hands were full of groceries he needed to put away and Makoto had (briefly) mentioned being late for something anyways.

Well. He’d survived another day in the elevator, even after it broke down, and now his groceries were organized and stored in their appropriate places. But he was bored. And a glance out his window showed the pool was overrun by lots of little dots that he didn’t want to deal with.

But maybe Haru would never have to use that pool again.

//

Makoto yawned—opting for the stairs after the elevator fiasco this afternoon may not have been the best idea after a lengthy biology lab. It was his last class on Fridays, and Makoto still couldn’t understand why he thought it would be a good idea to take a class that lasted from 5 to nearly 9 on a Friday.

He fumbled with his keys and finally managed to get into his apartment, flipping on the light switch to illuminate his tiny studio apartment. Between work and school he was hardly here, and the price was cheap, so at the time it seemed perfect.

Besides. Living here might not be too bad if Haru was just down the hall.

He sighed as he collapsed on his bed, thinking of that afternoon. He hoped he hadn’t come on too strong, but he hadn’t met hardly anyone at school, and he was struggling to make friends. It didn’t hurt that when Haru’s brilliant blue eyes met his, he felt like his heart had stopped and melted, trickling down into his stomach and transforming into a mess of bouncing beans.

But friendship—right. That’s definitely all he wanted. Probably.

Shifting in his bed so that he was sitting up, Makoto stretched and looked towards his kitchenette, suddenly thirsty. However, his eyes were drawn to an inconspicuous little sheet of paper that was lying on the floor near his front door.

Curiosity piqued, Makoto got out of bed and went to pick up the paper. Upon further inspection, it seemed to be a series of numbers written in a neat, blocky script. But the name at the bottom of the numbers made him smile as it all clicked.

Maybe that elevator ride wasn’t so bad after all.

 ____________________________________________

_x-xxxx-xxxx_

_I’ll hold you to your promise—Haru_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru still hates the elevator. But his days have become a bit more bearable, if not a bit confusing, now that Makoto (and the subsequent pool privilege) has come into Haru's life. One such day reveals a newcomer in Makoto's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!! I bet you never thought this fic would be multi-chaptered, but oh-hoh, here we are!

There was something absolutely glorious about swimming in a pristine, cool, _empty_ pool that left Haru breathless. After a busy morning of running papers back and forth, sending faxes to other departments, and basically doing absolutely nothing that would help him improve his own graphic design skills, the silence and freedom of the water melted the stress from his limbs. 

It was like being weightless. There was nothing else; just Haru, and the water, and— 

 _Crash_! 

Haru stopped in the middle of the lane, looking at the brown haired boy who had somehow fallen out of the lifeguard chair, toppling it over as well. Quiet and slightly pained (or rather, embarrassed?) muttering accompanied the sound of Makoto picking the chair back up and throwing his fallen towel over the back of it. As he climbed back into the chair, he noticed Haru staring at him, and quickly froze. 

His features were faintly red, probably from the fall, but upon catching Haru’s gaze, his green eyes glimmered in contrast to the rosy flush that burned its way across his cheeks and nose. 

“Ah, umm, did you see that?” Definitely embarrassed. 

Haru nodded, even though he hadn’t seen, only heard, the commotion Makoto had suddenly caused. The slight fib was well worth the nervous laughter that spilled from Makoto’s lips. 

“Oh man, how embarrassing…” Makoto scratched the nape of his neck, leaning against the chair instead of climbing back into it. “Sorry to have disturbed your swimming, Haru!” 

Sinking down until the water was just under his nose, Haru’s eyebrows furrowed just slightly. Makoto didn’t need to apologize; he was the one doing Haru a huge favor by letting him swim there, even when Haru wasn’t a university student. But this wasn’t the close quarters of the elevator, when they had been trapped and Haru had felt so… uneasy, trapped by the metal walls and held captive by the charming smile that kept him from panicking. 

Yes, it was _definitely_ in his best interest to keep quiet, and just keep swimming. 

So with a quiet splash, Haru slipped back under the water and continued his laps. 

// 

At four-thirty, Haru finally had to leave the pool. The swim team was already starting to file in, and Makoto’s shift as lifeguard would end whenever they started practice. This was his least favorite time of day, as getting out of the pool was never something Haru looked forward to. But today had felt incredibly peaceful, even with Makoto’s distraction. 

As he swam to the edge, Makoto met him, leaning down and offering him a hand. Haru eyed it warily, unsure why it was being proffered to him. Making eye contact was probably not the best idea he’d had at that moment—orbs of sweet summer green wrapped him up and enfolded him like a child laying in sun-kissed fields. Before he knew it, Makoto’s warm hand was firmly clasped around his cold, wet one and helping him from the water. 

Haru liked to think that the chill that chased down his spine was from the sudden temperature change. 

After all, it had been three weeks since he had started swimming at the university pool, and that stupid spine chill had happened every single day. That _had_ to be a temperature issue. Though it didn’t really explain the way his heart had raced just now; maybe being pulled out of the pool so suddenly had caused him to get mild vertigo or something? 

Maybe he should see a doctor. 

Either way, he wanted to get back to his apartment quickly—Haru didn’t like the way the swim coach would watch him swim if he stayed too long. Slipping his hand out of Makoto’s, he went to the locker room to shower and change before heading home. He’d worry about calling a doctor or something later. It was almost time for dinner and he should probably stop and get some mackerel on the way home… 

// 

He didn’t mean to seem ungrateful. 

Haru did like Makoto, and he appreciated that he let him use the swimming pool. It was just that Makoto could be overwhelming sometimes. He smiled too easily, talked too much, smelled too good, laughed so beautifully— 

Good god, not again. 

Usually they would walk back to their apartment building together, but Haru’s need for groceries and the annoying thoughts that kept popping up whenever he was around Makoto for too long had him saying goodbye as they left the aquatic center. 

Luckily Makoto was probably the least pushy person Haru had ever met, and he was able to leave to get his mackerel without a certain brown haired giant (okay, so he wasn’t _that_ much taller than Haru, but he always seemed so… striking?) tagging along. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Haru carried his single bag of groceries into the apartment lobby—still no sign of Makoto. As he made to step towards the stairs ( _better not chance running into him again today_ ), his legs shook. Haru rolled his eyes—perhaps he had swum for too long today. 

Today would have to be an elevator day. _Great_. 

His finger shook a little as he pressed the triangle that faced up. Already, he could feel the overwhelming heat creeping up from his stomach and into his neck, making it difficult to breathe. Taking a deep breath and gripping his bag tightly, Haru closed his eyes until the elevator sounded its arrival. It was a lot easier to handle the elevator ( _swinging-metal-deathtrap-box_ , is what Haru preferred to call it, in private moments, reserved solely for his own brain) when he could pretend that he wasn’t waiting for it. 

The sharp _Ding_! broke Haru’s concentration, and he steeled himself to enter the elevator, quickly pressing the 17 th button and jamming the close door button. Just a few more minutes. 

“Oh, wait! Can you stop the door please?” 

A huff of air left Haru’s mouth. God. He knew that voice, and without realizing it, already had his hand holding the side of the elevator door to wait for him. 

“Oh, Haru!” Makoto smiled, stepping inside, looking rather red and… Nervous? “I see you’ve got your groceries. Mackerel again?” 

Haru nodded which caused Makoto to laugh, but something was off about it. It was too high-pitched, too desperate, like he needed Haru to believe that everything was normal. 

But, what could possibly be out of the norm right now? Makoto’s hair was a mess, as usual; his green eyes were maybe a little bit brighter than normal, due to the flushed glow on his face—had he just been running, maybe? Still, that wasn’t too unusual; sometimes Makoto would take the time after his lifeguard shift to go on a run (how Haru was that familiar with Makoto’s schedule already, Haru would rather not dwell on). 

Then what? Same white and blue track jacket, same yellow lifeguard t-shirt underneath, same black track pants, same large black swim bag that— 

Wait. Did his bag just move? 

One of Makoto’s hands was gripping the zipper of his bag rather tightly, fidgeting with the pull incessantly. And as Haru leaned to get a closer look (had it really moved, or was that the shaking of the elevator?), Makoto jumped a little. 

“Ah—umm, sorry Haru, you scared me!” 

Haru raised an eyebrow, clearly not fooled by whatever Makoto was doing. As he opened his mouth to question him, a tiny, muffled _meow_ squeaked in the elevator. Haruka paused, looking down at Makoto’s bag, and then back up to him. 

“Do you… Did you bring a cat in here?” 

Makoto hung his head, carefully pulling the bag closer to his body. The bag with a cat in it. A cat. In their very strict no-animals-allowed apartment. 

The cat meowed again, and Makoto quickly unzipped the bag, Haru watching intently as a tiny white kitten popped its head out. A kitten. Of course. 

And with the black, vaguely heart shaped spot right contrasting sharply over its tiny pink nose, it was no wonder Makoto had picked it up. He had just better hope that the landlord didn’t find out about this. 

Leaning down and gently rubbing the kitten’s little head, Haru spoke quietly, “I won’t tell anyone, but… How are you planning on keeping him here?” The kitten purred at the contact, tiny blue eyes blinking sleepily as it laid down on top of Makoto’s towel. 

They had just passed the seventh floor when Makoto zipped the bag again, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“I’m not sure, though I’m only in this apartment til the end of summer, and I couldn’t leave him all alone, looking so sad and hungry, so I figured I could just hide him until I find a new—” 

The elevator stopped and the doors started to slide open. And in walked the tall, longhaired, ever-surly maintenance man. Haru looked at Makoto, who had suddenly frozen with both hands clamped tightly onto his bag. The maintenance man ignored them, pressing the button for floor 19. 

Which meant they still had at least nine floors to go until they reached their own floor. Hopefully the kitten stayed asleep. Meanwhile, Makoto looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. 

“So where are you going to start looking for a new apartment?” Haru inquired, hoping to distract Makoto. 

But Makoto jumped again, the elevator shaking slightly from the movement. 

“Hey, watch it kid!” The maintenance man barked, turning his dark eyes onto the two of them. “ _What a fuckin’ little pussy_ …” He mumbled under his breath, folding his arms across his chest and continuing to mutter obscenities. 

The nervous grip on Makoto’s bag only tightened as the maintenance man suddenly sneezed violently, a layer of spit splattering across the elevator doors. _Sick_ , Haru thought, eyeing the doors in disgust. 

“What the…” the man began, sloppily wiping his face. “Have either of you kids been around cats today? Little demons bug the hell out of my allergies,” he added, squinting at Makoto’s completely guilty-looking face. 

“I just came from my aunt’s,” Haru lied, picking at an invisible hair on his sleeve. “She’s got five.” 

Makoto stared incredulously at Haru as the other man shifted his focus.

“Well, what the hell ki—” another violent sneeze interrupted whatever the man had been trying to say, the spray barely missing Haru. When a third sneeze was quickly followed by a fourth and a fifth, Haru pressed the stop button and grabbed Makoto before getting out. 

As the elevator doors closed in front of them, several tiny, high pitched mewls started issuing from Makoto’s bag. 

Makoto panicked, looking around the empty hallway and snatching Haru’s hand before making a dash for the nearby stairs. 

Meanwhile, Haru nearly choked on the saliva in his mouth at the sensation of Makoto’s hand enveloping his for the second time today. Thankfully, no asphyxiation occurred, and they made it to the stairwell without being caught. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, that was so close,” Makoto mumbled, one hand delicately patting the top of his bag, while the other was still firmly gripping Haru’s. They started climbing the stairs, but it wasn’t until they had gone up two flights that Makoto realized where his other hand currently was. 

“A-ah, sorry, Haru!” Makoto yelped, quickly pulling his hand back and staring intensely at the walls as they continued their ascent. “Thanks so much for covering for me,” he laughed, sounding vaguely choked. “I’m pretty sure I would have completely lost it if I’d been by myself, especially with how angry he looked!” 

Haru shrugged, fighting back the shudder that accompanied the taste of bile in his throat at the thought of the red-faced man and the spittle that nearly became well acquainted with Haru’s own face. “‘S no problem,” he mumbled, preferring to think of the fading warmth that still lingered on his hand. 

// 

With a final glance down their hall, Makoto and Haru exited the stairwell and sped towards Makoto’s apartment. It wasn’t until they were both inside and letting the kitten out of the bag, that their eyes met and Makoto began to laugh. He sat down on his bed (the only seat in his apartment) and ran a hand through his hair, his broad shoulders shaking as the kitten nestled in between Haru’s feet. 

“I’m sorry,” he began, taking a deep breath to slow his laughter. “I just can’t believe how close we were to getting caught!” 

“We?” 

Makoto’s head snapped up, green eyes meeting blue as he read Haru’s teasing expression (though how he recognized the teasing, he wasn’t sure—it didn’t look any different from Haru’s normal deadpan look). 

“Haru,” he whined, relaxing once more. A bright smile widened Makoto’s lips as he continued. “Do I owe you again? First holding the elevator for me, then covering for me with the maintenance guy—how can I _ever_ repay you?” he teased back, tilting his head just slightly. 

It was platonic. Makoto was definitely not flirting with him right now. Nope. Calm down Haru. _This is not flirting_. 

“Dinner.” 

And there it goes—Haru, _Nanase Haruka_ , who has never experienced word vomit, just spewed the proverbial stomach waste all over their budding friendship, judging by the rising red on Makoto’s face. 

“Uh—ummm, well, I’d l-love to, but, umm,” 

 _But_. Here it goes. Say goodbye to pool privilege Haru. 

“I can’t cook.” 

Haru paused—cooking? A perfectly good excuse, a completely _valid_ excuse, a terribly good reason for Makoto to say no to Haru’s absolutely ridiculous, and completely out of the blue, request ( _really, brain, what are you trying to do?)._  

“But,” Makoto’s suddenly quiet voice interrupted Haru’s increasingly self-berating train of thought, “there’s a really good ramen place on campus, if you’d like to go there sometime.” 

There. Dinner. Food. Eating. Together? Together. Ramen. 

Ramen had never sounded quite so appealing to Haru, even without the temptation of mackerel being added to it. 

“Ramen sounds goo—”

 _meow_. 

Oh, right, the cat. Haru and Makoto both looked down at him to see his tiny front legs batting at Haru’s grocery bag. Haru looked from the bag to Makoto and back down to the kitten. 

“You could also come over for dinner tonight, if you’d like,” Haru said tonelessly, just barely lifting the bag out of the kitten’s reach. “I have some tuna and milk if this one is hungry too,” he added, trying to make his offer seem logical. The kitten had to eat too, right? 

“That would be great,” Makoto replied, and Haru looked up just in time to see his smile soften and the last remnants of red fade into a flattering pink. “We can go now, if you want, so the fish doesn’t go bad?” he asked, getting up from his bed and picking up the tiny feline. 

“Now is good,” Haru responded, listening to the happy mewls of the kitten as Makoto stroked his soft fur.

“Alright,” Makoto hummed, standing by his front door, “but don’t forget, next time dinner is on me!”

 _Next time,_ Haru thought, fighting the strange urge to smile. Next time, was always a promising thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good grief. I've been meaning to update this since I wrote it! I had this idea maybe a week after I wrote the first chapter, but then life hit, and it has just snowballed into real adulthood since then. So sorry if this chapter seems a bit disjointed (and completely unedited--because it is), but it's the product of months of writing a paragraph or a page here and there. Hopefully it wasn't too terrible!! :)  
> Anyways, if you liked it, leave a kudo or a comment, or come talk to me over on my tumblr, [atrishasymphony](http://atrishasymphony.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> My precious freaking babies! I've been dying to write more of them, but struggling with what to do. Until I found a list of writing prompts on tumblr, and one of the ones I found was simply "Your MC starts in an elevator."
> 
> And Haru's fear of elevators is basically my own. I absolutely hate those giant death traps, and I recently went to NYC, and my room was on the 32nd floor. Every trip was a nightmare. So after finding that prompt, I felt so prepared to write about hating elevators haha.
> 
> As usual, this was unbeta'ed/unedited, so I hope you guys enjoyed this anyways! :)


End file.
